Winter Again
by Amymi
Summary: Hanya ketakutan seorang Matsuoka Rin tentang cinta jarak jauh. Sousuke x Rin. (Didedikasikan untuk Event Free! Winter Romance)


"FREE! Winter Romance"

Winter Again © Amymi

Free! ES © Kyoto Animation

SouRin

Ps : Saya menulis lagu ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Matenrou Opera – Hatsukoi wa Eien ni. Mungkin bisa jadi rekomendasi untuk menemani kalian membaca fanfiksi ini.

Hope you like it.

.

.

Matsuoka Rin mengenakan jaket dan syal tebal saat hendak pulang seusai latihan seperti biasa. Udara di luar sedang tidak baik. Salju telah memenuhi kota Tokyo, dan musim dingin kali ini benar-benar ekstrim. Jika tidak mengenakan jaket tebal, salah-salah kau bisa mati kedinginan.

Rin merasa begitu lelah hari ini. Tidak biasanya, ia akan bersemangat untuk berlatih. Mungkin karena sekarang musim dingin dan ia masih giat berenang. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit kelelahan. Namun sejujutnya itu bukan masalah besar. Berenang bukan sekedar hobi baginya, tapi hidup dan mimpinya juga. Namun hari ini ia sangat lain. Seperti mempuyai firasat yang buruk.

Saat Rin telah keluar dari arena kolam renang, terlihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sejak lama.

Yamazaki Sousuke.

Sousuke juga mengenakan jaket dan syal tebal. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, seperti menunggu seseorang. Apakah Sousuke menunggu Rin? Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sousuke tidak bilang akan menjemputnya. Bahkan hari ini Sousuke tidak menghubunginya, mungkin karena ia sangat sibuk setelah bekerja.

Tiba-tiba Sousuke membalikkan badan menghadap Rin, sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Rin tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya. Sousuke hanya bergumam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Rin mencoba mencari jawaban dari mata Sousuke. Namun Sousuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Menunggumu."

Sedikit kata itu membuat hati Rin berdebar. Rin tersenyum lebar.

Sousuke berpaling dan mulai berjalan menjauh, dan Rin mengikutinya. Entah mengapa hari ini Sousuke terlihat berbeda. Ada apa?

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan langkah kaki yang seirama. Namun Rin bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Sousuke tidak berbicara sama sekali? Selama ini Sousuke sudah terbiasa bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Kali ini Sousuke seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menggandeng tangannya seperti biasa. Sebelumnya Sousuke selalu menggandeng tangannya jika berjalan bersama.

Ada apa?

Rin bertanya-tanya hingga ia tak sadar Sousuke telah berhenti berjalan sejak tadi. Rin membalikkan badan, menatap wajah Sousuke yang terlihat murung.

"Rin."

Rin masih menatap Sousuke dalam keheningan. Ada yang tidak beres. Rin punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Apakah mungkin… Apakah Sousuke ingin hubungan mereka berakhir? Apakah–

"Aku dipindah tugaskan ke luar negeri." Sousuke memandangi Rin lekat-lekat. Matanya terlihat kosong, juga bertanya-tanya.

Angin yang berhembus membuat helaian rambut Rin berkibar. Rin mematung sejenak, lalu menatap sekelilingnya.

Lampu-lampu dekorasi natal berkerlap-kerlip, pohon-pohon di ruas jalan terlihat cantik. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekelilingnya terlihat bahagia dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Benarkah itu?" Rin tertawa hambar.

Sousuke akan pergi. Dilihat dari segi mana pun ini tak akan baik. Hubungannya dengan Sousuke akan semakin jauh dan semakin renggang. Rin tahu hubungan jarak jauh itu bisa berakhir tragis. Rin tahu, dan Rin tidak mau.

Rin tidak rela.

Sousuke melihat air muka Rin berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kapan?" Tanya Rin dengan suaranya yang hampir terbawa angin.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang." Jawab Sousuke.

Dua minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama. Rin hanya akan bertemu Sousuke dua minggu lagi. Hanya sampai saat itu dan semua akan berubah.

Rin terlihat gelisah, Sousuke tahu itu.

Lagi-lagi Rin tertawa hambar. "Ah? Begitu kah? Itu bagus. Kau akan semakin banyak pengalaman hidup. Kau akan bertemu orang-orang hebat di sana. Ya ya. Itu hebat, Sousuke."

Rin mengangguk-angguk kaku. Hidungnya terlihat memerah, begitu pun kedua matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kita harus berpisah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh jangan sungkan kepadaku." Rin menepuk keras bahu Sousuke. Tapi Sousuke mendengar suara Rin yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau kau ingin kita putus, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Ini kesempatan yang baik untukmu."

Rin tidak ingin terlihat cengeng. Ia berusaha tertawa.

Sousuke akan pergi jauh. Rin akan jauh darinya, Rin akan sendirian. Katakanlah mereka harus putus, hubungan yang jauh sangatlah berat. Rin takut menjadi beban untuk Sousuke, menghalangi jalannya untuk bekerja. Tidak, tidak. Rin harus mengalah. Karir Sousuke lebih penting. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia tidak boleh –

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sousuke tertawa melihat Rin yang panik.

"Aku memang akan ke Belanda dua minggu lagi. Tapi hanya untuk satu bulan," Sousuke menahan tawa. "Kau tidak perlu panik begitu."

"Ap –apa?"

"Lagi pula aku kesini untuk mengajakmu."

Rin tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita menikah di sana."

Mata Rin melebar. Bibirnya terbuka, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terpaku, tak sadar dirinya sudah berada di pelukan Sousuke.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita menikah di sana." Ulang Sousuke.

Sousuke mendekatinya, lalu memeluk dengan erat. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Rin merasa hangat di pelukan Sousuke. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang menatap mereka, Rin mengangguk sambil meneteskan air mata. Tak ada sedikitpun kata dari bibirnya. Rin terlalu bahagia.

Rin merasa malu telah berperasangka buruk pada Sousuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela jika mereka harus berpisah sungguhan. Beruntunglah Sousuke hanya di pindah tugaskan sementara.

Astaga, Rin benar-benar menangis. Dia memang cengeng. Rin tidak peduli.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang." Sousuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hanya gumaman kecil yang Rin katakan. Kemana suaranya yang biasa? Apa hilang disapu angin? Ataukah tertimbun badai salju?

Sousuke menatap Rin kali ini. Mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir," mengelus bibir Rin dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir mereka berdua menyatu dan perlahan terlepas kembali berjarak. Rin kini tahu Sousuke tak pernah bermain-main dengannya. Sousuke memang cinta pertamanya, Rin memang terlambat menyadari itu.

"Aku juga…" Rin memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Semburat merah di pipinya lekat. Sousuke tertawa melihatnya.

Sousuke mencium bibir Rin kembali, dengan sedikit lebih lama. Sousuke juga menggenggam tangan Rin. "Ku pikir kau akan marah kepadaku."

Rin menggeleng. "Mengapa aku harus marah kepadamu?"

"karena aku –melamarmu?"

Rin tertawa keras-keras. Astaga, pria di hadapannya ini sungguh lucu.

"Aku sungguh tidak marah. Aku akan marah jika kau pergi lama dan tak pernah kembali," Rin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Sekali lagi Sousuke mencium Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak peduli banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Mereka hanya sedang bahagia.

Salju turun menghujani mereka berdua. Udara dingin di sana tidak membuat mereka merasa kedinginan, malah sebaliknya. Mereka saling menghangatkan, saling melengkapi. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Inilah akhirnya yang bahagia.

*Tamat

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini! (9 *0*)9


End file.
